In today's vehicles, there are numerous types of mechanisms that automatically open the trunk or rear deck thereof. For example, by pressing a button or waving one's leg under the rear bumper, a user of the vehicle may be able to activate a mechanism to open the door, hatch or tailgate (commonly referred to as the “cover” of an access point of the vehicle herein) of the vehicle. Once the action is initiated, the cover starts opening automatically by the mechanism. During this process, it is possible that an object in the trunk or rear deck may fall out of the trunk or rear deck as the cover is being opened. The object may directly fall when the cover opens. Undesirably, the falling object may hurt someone's leg or foot and the object may be damaged, resulting in monetary loss.